What Not to Wear Updated
by AutumnKitten27
Summary: Now with disclaimer. Sorry! Malec fluffy one shot. Rated T for BoyxBoy kissing and suggestive themes, just to be safe. Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or races found within this fanfiction. All of these magnificent elements belong to Cassandra Clare. Oh, and Project Runway and What Not to Wear Belong to Bravo and TLC respectively. Enjoy!**

What Not to Wear

Magnus kicked open the door to his flat angrily, thoroughly exhausted. He had been out with one of his many clients all day, having to listen to tale after tale of the werewolf's woeful rheumatoid arthritis flare-ups. It would have been worse had Magnus actually been listening; instead he was lost in his own universe, one that was full of blue. Yes, he couldn't wait to return home to see his Shadowhunter's blue eyes, which he had no doubt were wide open and eagerly awaiting his arrival. When he stormed into the apartment however, Alec was nowhere to be seen. Magnus scowled as Chairman Meow scurried up to brush against his leg. He suddenly felt a childish resentment towards the cat, and shooed it away grumpily.

"What are you doing, you stupid furball? Go! You heard me, shoo!" he grumbled, plopping down on the couch. He grabbed the TV remote and clicked it on, scrolling to see if he could catch a re-run of the Project Runway episode he'd missed, when he heard a booming thud followed by a stream of swear words. He sighed and rose to his feet, opening the door with a flick of his wrist. He stuck his head out, prepared to lash out at whatever clumsy neighbor had disturbed his channel surfing, when he saw Alec splayed out across the stoop, a brown grocery sack spilling its contents onto his chest. Magnus chuckled and leaned on the railing.

"Well, well, sneaking out for a midnight snack, were we darling?" he teased, crossing his arms over his chest. Alec glared up at him.

"I went to get dinner for you; I figured you'd be hungry after working all day, but apparently you're just cranky," he growled, using the handrail to pull himself up. He began to retrieve the spilled items when he heard a snap, and everything was back in its place. He looked up at Magnus, whose expression had softened considerably.

"Silly Shadowhunter," he murmured as Alec retrieved the sack of food. "What were you doing on the ground anyways?"

"I fell," Alec snapped, blushing. Magnus cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so? I would have never guessed." Alec brushed past him roughly, shoving his dinner into the warlock's arms.

"It was wet from the rain, okay? I just lost my balance and slipped," he said, shrugging off his now very drippy coat and hanging it on the back of a chair. Magnus set the bag down on his circular kitchen table and hugged Alec.

"Why don't you go change into some pajamas? I washed your laundry, you know," he whispered, biting Alec's ear lightly. Alec nodded and pulled away, returning moments later in his button up flannel pajamas. Magnus had already opened the many plastic takeout boxes and was shoveling food into his mouth; Alec was right, he was hungry. The blue-eyed Shadowhunter chuckled and took a seat opposite him.

"So how was the werewolf today?" he asked civilly, snatching a piece of Magnus's sesame chicken. Magnus rolled his cat eyes skyward.

"A pain in the ass. He could barely move his hands though, poor bastard," he said cheerfully through a mouthful of food. Alec suddenly reached across the table and grabbed his free hand. Magnus jerked his head up to look at Alec with amusement. The Shadowhunter blushed and tried to blurt out his thoughts, but Magnus cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Darling, what's wrong? You look like you're choking on something that's simply _enormous_," he teased, giving Alec's more personal areas a very pointed look, and Alec immediately launched into a coughing fit. Magnus squeezed his hand and chuckled. "In all seriousness, what's on your pretty little Nephilim mind?" Alec had turned a deep shade of crimson, and his eyes were trained on the tall legs of the chair.

"Magnus, I…I'm afraid I…" he stammered nervously. Magnus rubbed the pad of his thumb against the boy's finger soothingly. "I think I accidentally deleted all of your recordings of What Not to Wear. I'm sorry!" Magnus stared at him in mock horror.

"Alexander!" he yelped. "You might as well have erased my soul! I cannot believe you would commit such a wicked, wicked offense!" Alec pulled his hand back quickly.

"I said I was sorry," he muttered. "It's just a TV show." Magnus scowled and crossed his arms.

"What Not to Wear is more than 'just a TV show'," he huffed. "It is an _inspiration_ to all of the poor saps that don't have a magnificent sense of fashion like I do." Alec rolled his eyes and rose to his feet, and Magnus chuckled, snapping his fingers to bind Alec's feet to the floor. Alec whirled on him, his expression thunderous.

"Not done lecturing me?" he snarled. "Go ahead and tell me how horrible I am for accidentally wiping your DVR, because you know what, I don't even—!" He was cut off by Magnus' mouth as the warlock kissed him. Alec's anger began to melt as Magnus snaked his arms around the boy's neck, breaking the seal on his feet and dragging him closer. Alec drew back and stared up at him, his pupils lust-blown and his lips swollen. "So I guess I'm forgiven, huh?" Magnus smirked, leaning down to purr in Alec's ear.

"Oh, quite the contrary, Alexander, because I'm about to tell you _what not to wear_."

**_A/N: _****So hi everyone! This is my first EVER fanfiction, so I'm super nervous, and I'm not too happy with how it turned out….Oh well. Live and learn I suppose. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you all for reading and beg/grovel that you'll try reading some other stories I post in the future!**


End file.
